Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia- Character Database
This page is where I will post Characters for the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series. If you have any suggestions or ideas for characters, human or monster, please tell them in the comments below. Major Human Characters Hurricurse *Gender: Male *Eye color: Green *Hair color: Brown *Armor set: Fatalis Blademaster set. *Weapon set: none *Age: Unknown (looks at least 18) *Significance: Eventual Hero Hurricurse was found by Kisisa washed up on the shore of Remobra Beach one day. When he woke up, he had no memory of his past. The only thing he remembers is his name, his nick names (The Unforgiving wind, Perfect Lifeform) and a rather gruesome image. He later discovers his powers over the wind and Shapeshifting when a pack of Jaggis attack him and Kisisa on their way to Paleozoic Mountain. He will do anything to reclaim his missing memories, and will soon prove to be a new Hero for the Revalius Region while he does so, and tries to end the war between Monsters and Mankind in Revalius. Kisisa *Gender: Female *Eye color: Blue *Hair color: Blonde *Favorite weapon: Bow *Age: 18 *Significance: Heroine, Hurricurse's eventual Love intrest. Kisisa Fela was born into a farming family, although she wanted to be a hunter. She often Goes to Remobra beach to practice her archery skills, but one day she found Hurricurse unconcious on the shore. When she found out that Hurricurse had suffered anmesia due to an unknown event, She decided to take him with her to her family farm that she inherited, when suddenly, at Paleozoic Mountain, she and Hurricurse were attacked by a pack of Jaggis. When Hurricurse used his newly remembered powers of Wind mastery and shapeshifting, Kisisa was realized that he was no ordinary human. They decided that they would go to the hunter's guild to become hunters, and along the way, help Hurricurse find his missing memories. Arion *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Eye color: Yellow Green *Hair color: Red *Armor set: Green Chameleos *Favorite weapon: Gunlance *Significance: Scientist of the group, falls into a unrequited love with Hurricurse A genius since childhood, she learned many instruments, like ppiano, violin and Hunting Horn, but always scared off other childrenn with her intelligence, thus she grew up in her own world of Studying monsters, picking up huge knowledge about them. Afterwards Arion decided to become a Hunteress to see and study the monsters with her own eyes with her hunting horn, but later found out that she did not like using it in battle. Out of Better Strategical purpose, she came to the gunlance and uses this weapon ever since, Although she still plays the hunting horn. Shira *Gender: Female *Age: 19 *Favourite Weapon: Great Sword *Armour set: Azure Rathalos / Diablos *Significance: Part of Team Hurricane, Possibly heroine *Personality: She has a split personality - When not wearing armour, or when not facing a monster, she is kind, caring, and cheerful. When faced against large monster (Specifically: Shagaru Magara, Savage Deviljho, Azure Rathalos and Selzonshin), she turns into a malevolent, bloodthirsty sadist who destroys everything, and anything in her path. As a child, Shira's village was attacked by a hungry Selzonshin. The Selzonshin took everyone in the village, and it also slaughtered Shira's parents right in front of her. Shira did not miss a single second of the bloody massacre, as her wide eyes stared at the mighty Pseudowyvern dismembering her parents. To this day, she has locked that image in her head, and always uses it to bring out an uncontrollable demon inside her mind with every monster she fights; she usually hides this sadistic personality beneath a kind, and loving one. Taka *Gender: Male *Weapon: Longsword *Armor set: Qurupeco *Significance: Hero of the Central world The Hero of the Central World, Taka was the the only shapeshifter known to human kind, until he heard rumors that another Shapeshifter (Hurricurse) made his presence known to the Revalius region. Knowing that the Monster War has not Stopped in Revalius, a region he never has been to before, he and and his wife Relcia decide to investigate these rumors, and perhaps bring an end to the Revalius Monster War. He was prepared to see things beyond his own imagination, but little did he know, that he would play a huge role in helping Hurricurse recover his lost memories. Relcia *Gender: Female *Weapon: Dual blades *Armor set: Rathian *Significance: Taka's wife, Helped Taka end the Monster War in Central World Relcia had always loved Taka, and always beleived that there was no man like him. In some ways this was true, but in the way that he was the only shapeshifter proved to be false. When Taka went to look for Hurricurse, and end the Revalius Monster war, Relcia went with him. She will support Taka all the way, but what she did not realize was that she and Taka would be out of their league in Revalius, and would be forced to help Hurricurse reclaim his missing memories, and perhaps even help save the entire world from a disaster beyond imagination. Sapphire (although she prefers Lady Sapphire) *Gender: Girl *Age: about 20 *Eye Color: Electric blue *Other Traits: Light pink hair and fair skin, a young and pretty face *Armor/Clothes: Ordinarily, she wears a frilly pink dress and matching shawl, but she also has a set of Brachydios Blademaster armor. *Weapon: She prefers the Nerusukyura Insect Glaive, along with a black insect with purple, moth-like wings that deals painful Thunder-element damage. The bug's given name is Nightshade. *Significance: a Villianess for the first book. *Personality: She is evil through and through. She's sadistic, cruel, cold-hearted, and just plain maniacal. She enjoys toying with and torturing her prey, either human or monster, before taking them down with a final, painful blow from her Glaive (she often uses her Hunting Bug to electrify her victims beforehand). She also tends to flirt with boys of around her age. However, she does have one redeeming factor in that she cares deeply about her family. Of major note is the fact that she is extremely crafty, and should not be trusted. The only ones that she is faithful to is her family. She pretends to be friendly and sweet, but this is almost always an act. *Her family consists of her mother and father, Pearl and Khan, and her husband, Neptune. If threatened, she will protect them with her life. She is truly devoted to them, especially her husband, whom she loves above anyone else. Bio: She is the heir to a mysterious and little-known kingdom, far across the ocean from Moga Village. When monsters attack her town, she is one of the only hunters that is able to deal with them. She has been given a mission in Revalius by her parents, the King and Queen of her kingdom, and that mission is to "scout out" the mainland and observe their defenses so that their army may properly invade and take over the region. She meets Hurricurse and his gang after they save her from a Xenoros . She agrees to join them out of gratitude - but in reality, she sees the shapeshifter and his team as a threat to her kingdom, and plans to betray and kill them eventually. Major Monster Characters Ignitus *Species: Teostra *Gender: Male *Age: 40 years (about 20 in Teostra years) *Significance: Supporting character, possibly hero Ignitus was raised by his Mother and Father in Scorched Volcano, until he was orphaned by hunters. Despite this, he did not hate humans at all. He was brought up with the teachings of an Elder dragon that is now long dead, which forbade him from doing acts of violence unless necassary. He wanted the war to end peacefully, but when the Collective came about, he was driven from his homeland, and is now nomadic. He was later befriended by Hurricurse. Scar *Species:Seregios *Gender:Male *Age:20 (very young for his species) *Character:Young,Intelligent,Brave and loved by all,Scar never forgets and tries to protect those who he loves and to tear his enemies to pieces.He likes to disover new things about life and hates war.Having saved Hurricurse from a Hedas, he only saved him because he was curious about him when he saw him shapeshift before.Slowly loving Hurricurse and his team,he becomes a loyal member to them.He hates the Collective alot because they killed his parents.Eventually teams up with Shadewing and considers him his bigger brother and a valuable ally. *Bio:Long ago,he lived a peaceful life as a Seregios chick (he was only 6 years) being cared after by his mother and father.Once his parents refused to join the collective, they were killed.Scar managed to escape,only with a scared eye.He was later found by a Monoblos,Stardust,which treated him as his son and who taught him how to be brave,caring and loving to those who he love,and how to mercilessly tear his enemies apart.Scar still lives with Old Stardust(as he calls him) which also helps Hurricurse in his war against the Collectives by aiding him in battle and by giving him info he collected during his very long life (he is 200 and still a fierce fighter!).Till this day,Scar has a big hate in his heart for the Collective who killed his parents and he wants to destroy them. Stardust *Gender:Male *Species: Monoblos *Age:200 *Character: Bold,wise,merciless and ferocious in fighting his enemies,and Loyal to those who he love,he taught Scar to be a smaller version of himself.He has many advice and info he collected throughout his long life.Thanks to Scar,he meets Hurricurse and helps him in his wars against the Collectors by being a fierce ally in war and giving Hurricurse advice and infos he collected throughout his life. *Bio: He once had a wife and son that was killed by the collective (which Stardust and his wife refused to join) ,he hated the collective and cared for Scar seeing both had the same fate. He taught Scar everything he knows,and taught him to be just like him.He sees Scar as his dead son.He is a very old warrior and soldier that participated in many wars,although he hates wars and only participated in them to end them. Shadewing *Gender: Male *Species: Chaos Gore Magala *Age: Unknown *Character: Coming soon.... *Bio: Coming soon.... Blossom *Gender: Female *Species: Pink Rathian *Age: About 20 in Fire Wyvern years. *Character: Coming soon.... *Bio: Coming soon... Jet *Gender: Male *Species: Rathling (soon to be Azure Rathalos) *Age: About 12 in Fire Wyvern years. *Character: Coming soon... *Bio: Coming soon.... Kama *Gender: Female *Species: Kirin *Age: Unknown *Character: Kama is quite calm yet passive compared to normal Kirins and doesn't fear or show any signs of fear towards humans and monsters alike. She doesn't attack humans/monsters but instead walks up to them like its nothing to her and seems to know a lot more to the war than many lead on. Kama also seems quite mysterious and seemingly disappears as soon as she has appeared in a area as if she wasn't there yet her loving and caring personality makes her seem so real. Is she just real, a phantom, or just a figment of our imaginations? To many humans and monsters, its their own chose to believe that she is real or not. *Bio: After many years watching the war, has the calm cold phantom finally come to help stop it? Every time she appears she is followed by cold air that make it seem colder than it really is. The Demons of Revalius The Demons of Revalius (aside from Kesena and Gaia), were monsters that were given partially human form, although now they are more demon than monster now. Kesena was the original demon, and gave form to a select few monsters that were willing to join her in her plot to destroy most, if not all humans. They can take the form of their respective monster. They formed the Collective. Kesena *Gender: Female *Monster Form: Fatalis *Significance: Leader of the Collective Kesena is a dark demon who can take the form of a Fatalis. She saw the monster war in Revalius as an oppurtunity to wipe out at least most of the human race, and enslave the survivors, or to even wipe out all the humans all together and control the world. She and Gaia founded the Collective. Hedas *Gender: Male *Monster Form: Azure Rathalos *Significance: Part of the Collective Bio: Coming soon.... Viralix *Gender: Male *Monster Form: Shagaru Magara *Significance: Part of the Collective Bio: Coming soon... Anguisha *Gender: Male *Monster Form: Najarala *Significance: Part of the Collective Bio: Coming soon.... Trivia *The "Anguis" in Anguisha means "Snake" in latin, which is a play on Anguisha's snake wyvern like features. Envira *Gender: Female *Monster Form: Lunastra *Significance: Part of the Collective Bio: Coming soon... Diralix *Gender: Male *Monster Form: Deviljho *Significance: Part of the Collective Bio: Coming soon... Gaia *Gender: Male *Monster Form: Dark Teostra *Significance: Part of the Collective Gaiasophelese, as his full name is known by, is a demon who takes the form of a Dark Teostra. He was born a demon, just like Kesena, and shares her ideals. Gaia helped Kesena form the Collective, and is the only member of the collective who shares a mutual relation with Kesena. Factions Team Hurricane A team of Hunters founded by Hurricurse, Kisisa, and Arion. Named after Hurricurse's control over the wind, Team Hurricane is willing to take quests all over the world, and for Hurricurse's quest to find his missing memories. Known Members Hurricurse, Kisisa, Arion The Collective The Collective is a group of monsters that are plotting to destroy all humans in the entire world, and are led by the Demons of Revalius, even if they did not know it. Known Members Kesena, Hedas, Viralix, Anguisha, Diralix, Gaia, Envira, Thundaria Monsters that appear *Pink Rathian (Blossom) *Rathling (Jet) *Wilolu *Volvidon *Steel Uragaan *Hallowed Ceanataur (Jack the Ripper) *Gobul *Yian Kut ku *Diorekkusu (Thundaria) *Gore Magala (Shadewing) *Chaos Gore Magala (Shadewing) *Shagaru Magara *Jaggi *Floraalaga *Wereverine x2 *Mutori and Haukmutori *Kirin *Monoblos (Random) *Monoblos (Stardust) *Ioprey *Iodrome *Remobra *Teostra (Ignitus) *Xenoros *Seregios (Scar) *Savage Deviljho (Yaban) *Ukanlos (Frost) *Zeoblaze (Melandru) Notes: *This page is no longer active, since MHH2: Invasion is on the way. *This page will be referenced for New and Old Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Gojira57